


We Found Love Wearing Roller Skates

by somewhatadequate



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: College Student Seulgi, F/F, High School Senior Wendy, Pining, roller skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatadequate/pseuds/somewhatadequate
Summary: It was just one person, one Kang Seulgi, who simultaneously turns Wendy’s brain to mush and causes it to go into overdrive whenever she’s near.A story of a schoolgirl crush.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright bursts of spotlights over the darkly lit roller skating rink. Moving randomly and in a specific order, where they touch they bathe in vivid fuchsia, then ruby, and all the colours of the rainbow before they repeat. Cyndi Lauper’s bright voice reverberated against the walls, providing a soundtrack to the roller skaters moving swiftly along the rink. 

Wendy could only watch behind the counter as she handed out rented skates to people who didn’t have their own, many of them fellow students from her high school. While she didn’t hate this job she didn’t particularly enjoy it, but it was worth it for the late after-hours skate sessions she could have with the rink all to herself, with no one watching her except maybe her manager, Irene. Sometimes she was able to convince Irene to join her, though Wendy would end up kind of regretting it once Irene turned their innocent fun into a game of tag in which Wendy’s butt was the main target. Irene looked slow, but she could be damn feisty when she was in the mood. 

Wendy began working at The Red Roller Skating Rink, normally referred to as The Red by its patrons, a year ago in her junior year. She would be lying if she said she didn’t have a crush on her pretty manager when she first met her, Irene’s youthful yet mature appearance and soft-spoken but at times playful nature attracted many people, not just Wendy. She was a few years older than Wendy, and Wendy would become quite shy when Irene’s friends from college would visit her at work. 

That’s a lie.

Wendy was a sociable person, and got on quite well with Irene’s friends. She considered her ability to have friendly conversations with just about anyone and everyone one of her best personality traits. It was just one person, one Kang Seulgi, who simultaneously turns Wendy’s brain to mush and causes it to go into overdrive whenever she’s near. 

Wendy’s first encounter with Seulgi, which happened only a couple months after she started working, dissipated any residual feelings she might have still had for Irene. She still remembers the day with great embarrassment and wonder, for though she knows she made a fool of herself she’s amazed that such perfect person’s path had crossed with hers. She had it bad, and with good reason. She couldn’t help but be captivated by the shy smile that Seulgi gave her after Irene introduced them. They didn’t speak much to each other; Seulgi was there to roller skate, not speak to the schoolgirl with a newfound crush on her.

Seulgi brought her own roller skates, off-white and worn with use. Wendy watched her put them on, blushing and scolding herself when she realised she was checking out Seulgi’s long, lean legs in denim shorts that seemed to fit her perfectly. A new song begins as she steps inside the rink, Madonna’s ‘Hung Up’, the disco-pop beat filling Wendy’s ears but she can barely hear it, her eyes firmly on the graceful form weaving her way through the other roller skaters. Wendy was transfixed; it was like watching a performance, the way Seulgi’s lithe body danced to the music. Every time a spotlight illuminated her with its colour Wendy saw a moving artwork. She had a strong desire to capture these moments with a camera, but she knew she could never translate the beauty that’s in front of her into a photo.

What struck Wendy the most, however, was how comfortable Seulgi looked, her face the picture of contentment. It was clear she loved this environment, and it was also clear that Wendy was in love with her.

‘Excuse me.’

Wendy was jolted out of her trance as she fixed her attention on the new customer who called out to her. It was none other than her little sister Yeri, joined by her best friend Joy. They were both in middle school, and at the height of their bratty pubescence.

‘Who were you staring at?’ Yeri asked her judgementally. ‘You look like a creep.’

Wendy didn’t know what to say so she smiled and ruffled Yeri’s hair, pretending that she didn’t say anything. ‘Hey girls, go put your skates on. I saw Suhyun come in a while ago, she’s probably waiting for you.’

Yeri shook her off and smiled mischievously at Wendy. That was never a good sign. Yeri walked off with Joy, leaving Wendy thinking, not for the first time, that middle schoolers are scary.

Seulgi stayed for an hour, spending that time in the rink and with Irene on her lunchbreak. Wendy sneaked glances at her periodically, admiring her from afar. When she was about to leave, Wendy decided to take a risk and wave goodbye to her. Fortunately Seulgi returned the wave with a smile, and Wendy sighed in relief. If she had ignored her or didn’t see her, Wendy would have quit her job on the spot and promptly jumped off the nearest bridge. 

Just before closing time Wendy asked Irene, as nonchalantly as she could, about Seulgi. What she learned was the following: She was the same age as Irene, came off as shy sometimes but generally had a relaxed disposition, majoring in Media and Communications and minoring in Dance.

At the last point, Wendy didn’t stop herself from commenting ‘I’m not surprised.’ She quickly went into damage control and added, hopefully not too quickly, ‘I saw her in the rink, she was very graceful.’ She figured what she said was low on the gay scale and didn’t reveal how she had watched Seulgi like the weirdo she is. 

‘She was,’ Irene agreed, smiling like someone who knows exactly what kind of weirdo Wendy is.

That was the end of the Seulgi discussion. Fast forward a year later, Wendy is in her senior year, and was still very much smitten with Seulgi, more so than when she first met her. There’s one problem, though.

Seulgi has a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t all that bad, Wendy reasoned with herself. At least she knows that Seulgi does in fact like girls, which gave Wendy a chance with the older woman. This was slightly less reassuring when Wendy saw Seulgi’s girlfriend, and wondered if she could even come close to reaching the ridiculously high standards Seulgi must have, for Moonbyul was honestly kind of perfect. 

At least to Wendy she was, and it seems to Seulgi too, Wendy notes with a sigh. They’ve been dating for several months now, favouring The Red as the location of their dates. Wendy watches them as they roller skate all over her heart, holding hands and laughing like the happy couple they are. 

Wendy’s gotten to know Seulgi pretty well this past year, and she can confidently say that they’re good friends. She’s even gone out with Seulgi to the movies a couple times, albeit in a group setting with the rest of her and Irene’s friends, but both times she managed to sit next to Seulgi and watch her watch the movie.

Wendy didn’t used to be this creepy.

She feels bad for having such strong feelings for Seulgi, now that they’ve become quite close. They have many conversations during Wendy’s shifts at the rink, and Wendy is quite grateful for her company. Her heart always squeezes when Seulgi approaches her at the counter, because it means the pretty girl actually wants to talk to her.

It’s no different tonight as Wendy yawns, leaning on the counter with her head propped up by her palm. She tears up, causing her vision to blur. The lights merge together and Wendy feels like she’s in some sort of psychedelic state as the Bee Gees sing about not dying. Quite apt for tonight’s 70s theme at The Red, and probably the closest Wendy will ever get to being on an acid trip, not that she minds.

Wendy is there to witness every outfit that graces her eyesight. These kind of themes are a regular occurrence at The Red, and Wendy no longer gets surprised by how seriously people take them, arriving in lots of different colours, spandex and wide leg pants. Seulgi was there too, dressed in red vintage gym shorts, a matching tank top and stripy rainbow socks. Any day Seulgi wears shorts is a good day, in Wendy’s opinion. Wendy herself was wearing a blue long-sleeved mini dress and white go go boots, with her dark brown hair in a half bun. She thinks she looks pretty cute. 

Moonbyul was with Seulgi, rocking the crap out of her pink spandex crop top and white high waisted shorts. They rolled over to Wendy behind the counter, smiling and laughing together. Wendy was fine, really.

‘Hey, no skating outside the rink.’

‘Sorry, Wendy,’ Moonbyul responds cheerfully. ‘Why don’t you skate with us, just a little bit?’

‘I don’t get paid for that, unfortunately,’ Wendy responds apologetically.

‘You look tired, is everything all right?’ Seulgi asks, placing her hand on Wendy’s forehead. ‘Hmm, you don’t have a fever, at least.’

_Oh my god_ , Wendy thinks. 

Not wanting her to worry, she smiles brightly at Seulgi. ‘I’m fine. It’s just a busy day, that’s all.’

‘Get some rest, okay?’ Moonbyul says.

‘I will, right after we close up.’

‘We’ll be going now. Feels like we’ve been here for hours.’

‘You have,’ Wendy replies, with only a hint of concealed bitterness. 

Moonbyul chuckles. ‘So we have.’

The couple replaces their skates for sneakers and each throw on a hoodie to hide their retro outfits underneath.

‘Bye!’ they call out as they walk away from Wendy. She waves in return, still smiling widely. When they exit the building Wendy’s smile drops for the most part, and she resolves herself to waiting out the rest of her shift.

It’s 1am when the last of the roller skaters take their leave. Wendy is finishing up on her nightly cleaning (Irene is meticulous when it comes to the cleanliness of the establishment) when Irene tells her she can leave.

‘Actually, I’ll give you a ride home if you can wait just a few minutes,’ her manager offers.

‘Yes please,’ Wendy says, her voice small and sleepy.

Soon enough Irene drives Wendy home. She gets into bed as quickly as she can and waits for sleep to overtake her. It can’t happen soon enough, for all Wendy can think about is Seulgi. Her sweet, gentle nature, her general slowness when she isn’t out on the rink outshining everyone with her grace. Her long, lean legs and the way jeans hug them, her defined abdomen showed off numerous times by the crop tops she wears, her sometimes focused expression as she roller skates, not even noticing the people who stare at her, dumbfounded by her beauty. 

Oh.

Now Wendy knows why she can’t sleep. 

She presses her legs together, feeling the undeniable pleasure that spreads between them. She brings her fingers down to her panties, rubbing slowly at her clit through the cotton fabric. A small gasp escapes her lips as she thinks of Seulgi, thinks of her slender fingers touching her instead of her own. The material becomes damp under her touch, and Wendy stops for only a moment so she can bring her hand inside her panties.

She keeps thinking about Seulgi, her lips on Wendy’s neck as she circles her clit before sliding in one finger. Wendy’s own actions mirror that of her fantasies, and soon she begins pumping her finger in and out of herself. Her mind wanders, she starts to think of Seulgi touching herself, legs spread out on her bed as she fingers herself. Wendy’s breath quickens, holding onto that image as the pressure builds up and up, getting closer and closer to the edge. Wendy comes with a quiet moan, rubbing herself through her orgasm and feeling the wetness around her fingers.

It’s now, as her heart rate slows and breathing becomes normal, that Wendy feels pangs of guilt for what she’s just done. It’s not like it’s the first time she’s masturbated to thoughts of Seulgi (or the tenth, or – nevermind) but the post-orgasm shame can’t be avoided, and Wendy’s come to accept it. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with her fantasies since they’re just that: fantasies. Wendy tells herself this every time, but it’s kind of counterproductive, as it reminds Wendy just how unrealistic her hopes are.

Despite all this she feels satisfied, albeit a little sad. And now, finally, she can sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [on tumblr](http://igz-akt.tumblr.com/) if you like exo, red velvet, f(x) and other stuff. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
